


Shifting Thoughts

by MelPietenpol



Series: Shifting [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Arator makes a very brief appearance, F/F, anyway I guess I write for Warcraft now???, mentions of Sylvanas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelPietenpol/pseuds/MelPietenpol
Summary: She smiled, pressing a kiss to Vereesa’s cheek as she turned to walk away. Vereesa felt the world shifting, a terrible need to keep her there running through her chest again. Tonight had been fun, but tomorrow could bring anything with it. Vereesa didn’t know what the Horde was planning, had no idea what their brief lapse in vigilance would allow them to create. It seemed a shame to go in blind without telling Jaina now.





	Shifting Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally supposed to be a five times fic, but then I wrote 6,000 words for what was supposed to be the first bit. So have this messy thing I wrote instead lmao. Everyone said really nice things about the last one, and I want to thank you all for that. It made my day lmao. Let my girls be happy, Blizz, please, I beg. Once again, just going off my limited understanding of the lore, but I hope you all like it anyway! Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own, etc etc.

They didn’t bring it up again.

Vereesa fell asleep with Jaina’s heartbeat in her ears, and they didn’t bring it up again. They awoke the next morning, Vereesa before Jaina, as always, and went about the routine they’d fallen into. They shared a rushed kiss before the twins awoke, Jaina hesitating, brushing Vereesa’s cheekbone before she blinked out of sight. Something hollow and cold stole through Vereesa’s chest in Jaina’s absence and she frowned, rubbing her sternum.

She just hoped nothing was going to change.

* * *

 

Jaina wasn’t oppressive with her love. She didn’t feel the need to repeat herself over and over in the hopes Vereesa would respond. Days turned into weeks, turned into months where Jaina never said it again. Vereesa could see it, feel it in the way Jaina touched her, and she found she vastly preferred that over the words being repeated.

Their stolen moments together remained rushed and messy, and Vereesa longed for peace so she could just _exist_ with Jaina. She wasn’t sure anything would change even with the Horde threat vanquished, they were busy women at the best of times, but it was a nice fantasy. Her thoughts often wandered to lazy mornings wrapped up with her, eating breakfast with her sons before seeing them off to their studies.

Her stomach squirmed pleasantly at the thought, and Vereesa sighed at herself. She loved her, she wanted to be with her, but she was _still_ unable to say it. The fear had dulled though, with time, and with Jaina’s gentle treatment. They didn’t feel like a heavy weight in her chest anymore. Now, it was just an uneasy buzz under her skin, the fear that if she admitted it, told Jaina outright, within the year she’d be torn from her. But the love was growing harder to ignore every time Jaina smiled at her, or interacted with her sons, or did…much of anything, really.

It was a big reason Vereesa was thrilled to receive the shiny embossed invitation to Proudmoore Keep. Her name had been handwritten, and she ran her thumb over the smart, decisive lines of it. She spared a thought for who had written it, feeling a sympathetic twinge in her wrist.

The ceremony for Jaina’s promotion to Lord Admiral had been postponed far too long, it seemed. Vereesa felt a prickle of unease, wondering just how Sylvanas, should she get word of it, could spin this to her advantage. She might bring a few of her rangers with her, send them flitting through the shadows around Kul Tiras, keeping an eye out for any sort of trouble. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the Proudmoore guards, it was just – well. It was that she didn’t trust the Proudmoore guards.

Tucking the invitation away, Vereesa hid a smile. It appeared she was going to need a dress for the occasion.

***

The dress, it seemed, was a terrible idea. Kul Tiras was _cold_ and it wasn’t long before Vereesa was shivering. She’d chosen something that revealed skin for a very specific purpose but was cursing her libido more and more as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“Gods I’m not made for this,” she grumbled, glancing sidelong at Alleria, who had accompanied her.

“I told you,” her oldest sister remarked mildly, a smirk pulling at one side of her mouth. “I told you it would be cold, but _no_ you had to get the backless dress. Who are you trying to impress, anyway?”

Vereesa’s jaw tightened, a tic developing that Alleria’s quick eyes didn’t miss. She watched as they widened.

“Oh, gods. Who _are_ you trying to impress?”

“No one,” Vereesa snapped, looking stubbornly away. “Just – give me your jacket.”

“Uh, no,” Alleria remarked primly, hand closing in an iron grip around Vereesa’s wrist. “Live with your bad choices. I dressed this way for a reason. The same reason, in fact, that I told you that you should dress more warmly. Appeal to Turalyon if you want chivalry.”

Vereesa’s face soured and she elbowed Alleria in the ribs, ignoring the amused huff of air she got in response.

“I don’t want to appeal to Turalyon for anything. You’re the worst sister.” She spoke in clipped, sour tones, though her voice lacked any real bite. She was just glad to have her back again.

“I wouldn’t either. I think I’ll live with your title,” Alleria said with a solemn nod, slipping her jacket off nonetheless. “We can share it. Ten minutes, then it’s mine again,” she said, draping it over Vereesa’s shoulders.

Figuring it was the best deal she was likely to get, Vereesa made a face at her, even as she tugged the fabric more tightly around her exposed skin. They walked in silence for a while, ears twitching at the unfamiliar sounds of the city. Vereesa watched Alleria’s right ear swivel around, jaw clenching at the jangle of coins in someone’s pocket. Furrowing her brows, she opened her mouth to ask, but Alleria beat her to it.

“So…who are you trying to impress, really? You were far too defensive about it earlier and that dress is awfully…” She paused, pursing her lips. “Inviting.”

Flushing bright pink, Vereesa slugged her hard in the shoulder, hating the unimpressed glance she got in response.

“It’s not _inviting_ ,” she snapped, “Don’t insult me. I just thought it looked nice.”

Alleria hummed, unconvinced, but folded her hands behind her back nonetheless. Vereesa pretended not to notice the smattering of gooseflesh across her arms. It had been longer than ten minutes.

“It does look nice,” Alleria remarked, stepping into the blessed heat of Proudmoore Keep, “If the double takes from everyone were anything to judge by.” She took her jacket back, shrugging into it and smoothing the fabric.

She cut an imposing figure, and Vereesa felt her defensive stance softening at the sight. “You look nice too,” she said grudgingly, watching Alleria’s back as she retreated.

“I know,” she tossed over her shoulder, sharp teeth glinting in the overhead light. The grin reminded Vereesa so forcibly of Sylvanas that she felt her heart stutter in her chest. She wished, desperately, once more, that she’d handled their reunion better. She missed her something fierce, especially right now.

Sighing to herself, Vereesa wandered further into the Keep, handing off her invitation to a human man, looking smart and put together in a slate gray suit. He glanced over it, offering Vereesa a bow as he allowed her inside the hall with a flourish. Ignoring it, she took a moment to soak in the heat, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. The guests had mostly arrived, herself and Alleria among the last wave.

She scanned the crowd, heart jumping into her throat as she caught the profile of a tall human woman with the cut of Jaina’s jaw. Looking more closely, however, revealed it was Katherine Proudmoore. Vereesa had never seen her up close and was struck with just how much she and Jaina looked alike. Jaina was a little taller, her eyes much bluer, but she looked remarkably like her mother in most other respects. She wondered distantly if Katherine’s hair had been the same bright gold before it had gone gray.

Distaste roiled in her gut, and she wrenched her eyes away from Katherine, snagging a fluted glass from one of the servers milling through the crowd. Despite the fact that she knew Jaina was working on the relationship, Vereesa couldn’t quite help hating the Proudmoore matriarch. She’d sentenced her daughter to death, had tossed her away like week old trash. That wasn’t something Vereesa could easily forgive. Jaina was too _good_ for that, and she inspired the worst sort of loyalty in Vereesa. Though, she thought, that was perhaps a byproduct of the love she felt.

Her eyes moved to the top of a winding staircase, eyes following the steps as she tipped the glass in her hand, allowing the bubbling liquid to coat her tongue. She made a face immediately, wrinkling her nose and hurriedly setting the drink down on the nearest flat surface she could find. It was almost bitter, bubbles popping against the backs of her teeth as she swallowed. _Why_ humans didn’t make their drinks sweeter, Vereesa would never know.

Shaking her head, Vereesa settled in to people watch, only interested in catching the attention of one person tonight. A couple of dwarves apparently had a head start on everyone else, and Vereesa hid a smile at the ruddy flush in their cheeks and their booming voices. The music swelled through the room, and her eyes tracked a few dancing couples. Greymane and his wife were among them, and she winced in sympathy as he trod on Mia’s feet. Mia seemed patient though, only smiling at his red-faced apologies.

Alleria and Arator had taken to dancing as well and Vereesa felt her heart warm at the sight. They were light on their feet, elven grace pronounced among the majority human crowd. He favored Alleria more than Turalyon, Vereesa thought. She glanced around for Alleria’s husband but was unable to find him in the milling crowd. Frowning to herself, she made a note to ask her about that later. Alleria caught her eye then, and she waved her over. Smiling, Vereesa pushed off from the wall, slipping effortlessly through the crowd as she took Alleria’s place.

Arator slipped his hand into hers, the other hovering awkwardly over the exposed skin of her back. Alleria noticed and huffed out a laugh, pushing her son’s hand down over Vereesa’s spine.

“Hold my place for me,” she said, “I need to go find something to drink and I don’t want someone else to steal him away for a time.”

“Mother,” Arator muttered, wrinkling his nose as he led Vereesa into a casual waltz.

Alleria’s eyes sparkled as she grasped his forearm. Vereesa reached out, grabbing the tailcoat of her jacket before she could melt into the crowd. “Stay away from the bubbly,” she warned, sticking her tongue out.

“Good looking out,” Alleria said, tapping herself on the nose twice.

She spun with her nephew, feet falling into familiar steps with ease. She’d been to numerous occasions like this over the long years of her life. Good genes and elven haughtiness had demanded her to be light on her feet. The silence was comfortable, Arator’s presence welcome.

She chatted with him, affection swirling in her chest as they spoke of his parents and of her sons. Arator had lived with her, she’d essentially raised him, though she’d never claim it to Alleria’s face. He had turned into a wonderful man, and Vereesa felt a sharp stab of pride as she regarded him. Though, she wasn’t sure how much of it was her influence and how much of it was Rhonin’s.

“May I cut in?” a voice asked, sending heat flooding through Vereesa’s cheeks.

Arator noticed but wisely remained silent, stepping back with a respectful nod of his head. “Lord Admiral,” he greeted, eyes moving curiously between her and Vereesa.

She felt a gloved hand at her elbow and she turned into it, mouth going dry at the sight. Jaina stood before her, hair pulled back, the ponytail spilling waves down the deep blue of her coat. A french braid started at one temple, sweeping back and disappearing in the elastic holding her hair. Her uniform was tailored well, the smart, starched lines of her jacket making Vereesa want to run her fingers across them. Her collar was high, the white shirt beneath the jacket embossed with golden thread. Worse, a belt cinched at her waist, drawing the eye to the ample curve of her hips. The black pants looked almost painted on, similar golden thread arching down the sides of her legs. A cloak was fastened over one shoulder, a sweeping swath of midnight blue held in place by a golden pendant. The emblem of Kul Tiras was emblazoned above Jaina’s heart. A sword dangled at her side, clattering against her thigh as she moved. _Worse,_ her lips had been painted a bright red.

Vereesa thought she was going to pass out. Swallowing thickly, she looked over her shoulder at her nephew. “Go find your mother,” she commanded.

Arator looked surprised, but bowed toward her nonetheless. “Yes ma’am,” he said quietly, turning sharply on his heel.

“Thank you, Arator,” Jaina called after him, even as her black-gloved hand settled low on Vereesa’s exposed back. It was a little too low to be friendly, but Vereesa didn’t mind. Not when Jaina looked like _that_.

Teeth snagged into her lower lip as her mind wandered. Jaina was slow to react too, eyes lingering at the neckline of her dress as the fingers of their free hands tangled together.

“You’re late,” Jaina said eventually, leaning forward to murmur in Vereesa’s ear.

She closed her eyes against the scent of sea spray. She didn’t normally smell this strongly of salt and brine, but Vereesa figured their close proximity to the ocean had something to do with it. It was certainly working for Jaina, at any rate.

“I arrived precisely when I meant to,” she argued, allowing Jaina to lead for the time being.

“Which was late,” she said, amusement clear in her tone.

Vereesa merely sniffed in response, repressing a shudder as she felt Jaina’s fingers dip down, into the fabric of her dress beneath the open back.

“You look fantastic,” Jaina told her. It may have been wishful thinking, but Vereesa was almost positive she heard the husk of arousal in her voice.

“Mm, says you,” she shot back, giving a teasing tug to the lapels of her coat. “Whoever dressed you apparently didn’t think about the millions of hearts you would break tonight.”

Rolling her eyes, Jaina spun her around, pulling a breathless laugh from her chest that caught the attention of a few milling guests. “There’s not even millions of people here, Vereesa.”

“No,” she agreed, “But my point still stands.”

Jaina looked thoughtful for a moment, eyes going a bit distant. She got that look when a particularly challenging puzzle presented itself and Vereesa sighed. This could take a while. While Jaina thought, Vereesa stepped closer, crowding into Jaina’s space and allowing the heat from her body to soak into her. Sighing in delight, she pressed her cheek to Jaina’s shoulder, unbothered by the suspicions she was surely putting in people’s minds.

“Come on,” Jaina said after a time, tugging her further into the crowd.

Jaina was tall, taller than Vereesa. She was, if Vereesa had to guess, of about a height with Sylvanas. She wasn’t the tallest in the room, but the sheer weight of her presence forced people to make room for her.

They ended up at the foot of the winding staircase and it was only then that Vereesa pulled back, eyes wide. “Everyone will see us,” she hissed, casting a furtive glance around.

“So?” Jaina said with a grin, eyes slowly raking up her form, “Who cares? What do they think we’re going to do?”

She had a point, but Vereesa was sure the bright red flush in her cheeks would tip off anyone bothering to look for them. She’d wanted to make an impression, maybe make Jaina sweat in this dress, but she’d never expected the Lord Admiral to actually follow through. At least, not at the party itself.

“Come on,” Jaina coaxed, her thumb rubbing over Vereesa’s knuckles, “It’s not like anyone could blame me. I can count about four men staring at the curve of your back right now.”

It bolstered her confidence, but she saw the flush in Jaina’s cheeks too. “You’re just as nervous as I am,” she laughed, pressing her hand over the Kul Tiran heraldry.

“Maybe,” Jaina admitted, “But you just look…”

She trailed off, seemingly lost for words. It prompted Vereesa to place her hand in Jaina’s, the picture of regality. With a close-lipped smile, Jaina swept her up the staircase.

Looking down, Vereesa expected to see every head turned toward them, gossip spreading before they’d even made it up the stairs. As it were though, only a few people had taken notice, and their eyes lingered for a moment, but ultimately moved on. Vereesa didn’t even think they seriously suspected anything.

Hiding a smile in Jaina’s shoulder, she found herself laughing, a girlish giddiness swirling through her stomach. She felt like a teenager again, sneaking away from training to kiss some of her fellow rangers behind whatever broad tree they could find. It was proving to be just as much fun now as it was back then.

Other people, it seemed, had had the same idea. Various guests milled about, apparently finding a line to the washroom.

“See?” Jaina laughed, “We’re not even the only ones up here.”

That didn’t do much to assuage Vereesa’s nerves, but it sent the giddy feeling back into her stomach. Jaina gave her hand a small squeeze, moving through the hallways and around the line.

“Woah there, Lord Admiral!”

Vereesa jumped, and she looked toward Jaina to see lines of exasperation in her face.

“Tandred,” she sighed, shaking her head and pursing her lips at the smart salute he gave her.

Barely concealed delight danced in Tandred’s eyes as he looked between the two of them. “Where are you off to so quickly? Hasn’t Mother lectured you about the importance of making your rounds?”

Jaina looked ready to murder him, and Vereesa bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing.

“I’ve done all of that already,” she returned stiffly, dropping Vereesa’s hand to fold her own behind her back.

Tandred watched the movement, and Vereesa noticed the glint of mischief in his eyes. She’d seen that look from both Alleria and Sylvanas too many times to not know that something absurd was about to happen.

“Please,” he said, gentile niceties dripping from his tongue, “Allow me to borrow your lady friend for a time. It will give you some time to better acquaint yourself up here.”

Vereesa felt his hand on her arm, and she went with the gentle tug. She knew he was only doing it to bother his sister, and she felt annoyance bloom in her chest. She’d been the butt of too many of these jokes growing up and she didn’t want to be a willing participant now. If it weren’t such an officious event, she’d have snatched her arm away. She didn’t want to make a diplomatic blunder though. …as if sleeping with the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras wasn’t blunder enough.

“Captain,” Jaina snapped, brow darkening as she watched Vereesa be enveloped by Tandred’s arm, “I think your presence would be welcome elsewhere. Didn’t Mother lecture you about the importance of making your rounds?”

At her openly mocking tone, Tandred boomed out a laugh, giving Vereesa a squeeze in the process. It was warm, not at all sexual, only teasing. Despite her annoyance, Vereesa began to relax. “I’ve done all that already,” he shot back, sending his voice up through his nose.

Jaina stiffened, lip curling back from her teeth. The expression _worked_ in that outfit and Vereesa swallowed thickly.

“I do not sound like that,” she insisted, moving to slip back to Vereesa’s side.

Tandred moved, far more lightly than Vereesa would have expected for a man his size. She was forced to step back with him, hand moving to press against his stomach to steady herself.

Jaina’s eyes flashed with something bordering murderous before her shoulders sagged. “Tandred,” she whined, “Come on.”

Vereesa couldn’t help it. She laughed. Jaina had sounded every ounce the slighted younger sister at that moment and it sent something warm through her chest.

Rumbling out a laugh of his own, Tandred gave her another friendly squeeze before finally letting her go. Jaina’s hands were on her in an instant, smoothing down her bare back. Vereesa resisted the urge to lean in and kiss the curve of her jaw.

“Fine, fine,” Tandred sighed, rolling his hand as if it were the biggest annoyance, “Bar me from dancing with pretty women. I see how it is. You’re cruel, Lord Admiral.”

“My sister is downstairs, Captain,” Vereesa cut in as Jaina’s face scrunched in annoyance. “If you’re looking for someone like me that would be your best bet.” She didn’t tell him that Alleria was more likely to punch him in the nose than let herself be grabbed like that.

Tandred smiled at her, eyes warm. “I appreciate the tip, Ranger-General. I’ll leave you both to it. I’m sure my sister is eager to show you some of the hidden rooms. Proudmoore Keep has no shortage of them.”

Vereesa heard a choked groan from the woman at her side and glanced over in surprise. Jaina’s face was bright red, Tandred’s expression smug. “Shut _up_ ,” Jaina hissed, hands balling into fists at her side.

Holding his hands up, Tandred laughed. “I didn’t say anything.” He regarded them a moment more, tipping Vereesa a wink. He was certainly…roguish. “Or see anything, for that matter.”

He left them to it, distracting the crowd by sweeping into a grand story of his time at sea. It was obvious that he was trying to give them an out, let them sneak back away before anyone could notice them. Despite herself, Vereesa found that she liked him.

“He’s very…” she began with a laugh, glancing up at Jaina’s sour expression.

“He’s an idiot,” she snapped, pushing open one of the side doors and sweeping Vereesa through it.

It was dark in there, and Vereesa could make out the dark shapes of what looked like furniture. It didn’t look like much, a simple storage room if she had to guess, but it was hard to tell without the light. She moved to peek, but she felt Jaina’s hands at the dip of her waist and stilled her movements. She closed her eyes as the other woman pressed her lips to the space between her neck and shoulder.

“He had a point, you know,” Vereesa murmured, leaning back into Jaina’s embrace.

“No he didn’t,” Jaina shot back, hands tightening against her waist.

“He did. The guests might miss you.”

“You were late. You missed all my peacocking. They got their fill.”

Vereesa stifled a groan as she felt Jaina’s teeth press into her neck. The thought of the red stain from Jaina’s lips being smeared all over her skin sent a jolt of heat right down to her core. Vereesa shifted, feeling a slickness between her thighs.

It was too easy to give into her, with Jaina’s insistent hands and her mouth sucking bruises into her skin. She was almost too insistent, tugging Vereesa back into her body and nipping her earlobe with her teeth. Vereesa stiffened at that, feeling Jaina’s tongue soothe the sting soon after. It brought forth another choked moan. Her movements were frantic, and Vereesa could almost _feel_ the itch under Jaina’s skin.

“Wait,” she gasped, gaining a gentle kiss behind her ear in response, “Wait.”

Jaina did, stilling her movements.

Turning, she smoothed her hands over Jaina’s cheeks, standing on her tiptoes to further smear the red stained lips. “What is going on with you?” she asked breathlessly.

Jaina stiffened, the jacket of her uniform creaking at the motion. “I don’t know what you mean,” she said, eyes hard and mouth set in a grim line.

“Jaina,” Vereesa sighed, playing with the ends of her hair. “Not that I mind having you all over me, but you’re just so…frantic.”

She remained bullishly silent, and Vereesa thought she wasn’t going to get anything out of her. This was new. It was alarming.

Eventually, though, Jaina sagged, her head hanging. Vereesa stroked her fingers over the back of her neck, leaning up to kiss her forehead.

“I’m just so…stressed,” she admitted, slipping her hands over Vereesa’s hips. “Everything just feels like so much. I’ve been acting Lord Admiral for a while now, but all of this? This…” She waved her hand at the closed door behind them, a tic settling in her jaw. “This pomp and circumstance? It all feels real. Everyone seems to want something from me I – I don’t know how my mother does it.”

Humming out, Vereesa pressed Jaina back against the closed door, wishing she could get at her skin, run soothing fingers over it. She settled for hooking her fingers into the waistband of her black pants.

“I just felt like if we could do this, have this here, I could just…lose myself in it for a minute and go in clear-headed.” She smoothed her gloved hands down Vereesa’s spine. “You just look so good. It’s been driving me up the wall since you got here.”

Wordlessly, Vereesa took Jaina out of her deep blue coat, unclasping the cape as she went. She set them both aside, careful to keep them as flat as she could. She didn’t want it to wrinkle. The dress had done its job, but Vereesa felt a little guilty about it. She hadn’t wanted it to add stress to Jaina’s life. She’d just wanted to force her girlfriend – is that what she was?? – to press her against a wall and steal the air from her lungs with heated kisses.

“I’m good at this,” Jaina sighed, removing her gloves and handing them over. Vereesa sighed as her palms came into contact with her back again. “I know I’m good at this. Good at you. You _tell_ me I’m good at it. I just thought…I just thought that if I could do something I’m good at, it would remind me that this isn’t quite so overwhelming as it seems.”

Vereesa fumbled with the undershirt, a frown marring her brow. The collar was high, there weren’t any buttons that she could see, and it seemed far too much fabric to just pull over Jaina’s head. “This is so stupid. Who designed this?” she asked herself.

“Are you even listening to me?” Jaina asked, stilling her hands and forcing her to look up.

“Of course I am,” Vereesa replied, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her again. “I was just waiting until you were through to tell you that you’re being silly.”

Jaina looked surprised, then annoyed, then angry. She opened her mouth but closed it as Vereesa’s fingers touched her lips.

“You said it yourself. You’ve been doing this for ages already and nothing bad has happened. You’re just as good at this as you are at me.” She smoothed her hands down the front of Jaina’s chest, giving up on trying to get the stupid shirt off. She looked more comfortable simply being without the jacket anyway.

It ruined the mouthwatering image, but Vereesa was more concerned about Jaina than she was about protecting the delightful fantasies the outfit had given her.

“Then why does it feel so different now?” Jaina’s voice held the tired defeat that spoke of sleepless nights. Vereesa’s heart ached for her.

“Because you’re overthinking it, love,” she said with a small smile. “The sea’s in your blood like the forest is in mine. I was worried about the Ranger-General position too,” she still was, “But you just kind of fall into it, eventually.”

Command was just something the Windrunners gravitated to. Vereesa had grown up watching their mother, and then Alleria and Sylvanas climb the ranks, command the rangers and pull off strategic military victories. She didn’t personally think she’d ever live up to them, but Vereesa knew she was _good_ at making tactical decisions. But she’d flounder on the sea. She had no idea how to even work a boat, much less command naval warfare.

Jaina was quiet for a while before her jaw squared, and she straightened up. “You’re right, of course,” she sighed, shaking her head. “When aren’t you?”

“Don’t sound so bitter,” Vereesa laughed, “I’ll still let you take your frustrations out on me. My body. Whatever. You just have to tell me and not dive in head first next time.”

Surprise widened Jaina’s eyes and Vereesa felt her smile stretch at the sight.

“God, I love you,” Jaina groaned, tugging her roughly forward and grabbing her under her thighs, sweeping her up and off her feet.

It was an awkward tangle of limbs at first, Jaina tossing out a few choice sailor curses, Vereesa laughing with butterflies swirling through her stomach. Eventually, though, her back was pressed against the thick wood of the closed door, Jaina’s teeth nipping at her jaw. Sighing, she let her muscles relax, jumping harshly as the bottom of her thigh was pressed into the ceremonial sword’s hilt.

“Ow!” she yelped, rolling her hips up and away.

Jaina grunted something of an affirmative, using one hand to loose the sword from its scabbard.

“No – Jaina!” Vereesa laughed, “Just take the stupid belt off.”

“I might drop you,” she said, giving Vereesa an odd look.

“Just press me harder against the door!” Genuine delight fluttered through her chest. This whole thing was so ridiculous, but it was fun, and it felt good to laugh during something intimate again.

It took a little while, Jaina sputtering red-faced and annoyed while Vereesa grinned fondly above her. It certainly didn’t help matters that she kept eagerly pressing her mouth to any part of Jaina she could reach.

By the end of it, Jaina had her pressed face down against a desk, dress pulled down from her shoulders, the back flipped up over the curve of her rear. She drew out three earth-shattering orgasms, leaving Vereesa gasping and shaking against the dusty wood. 

Jaina seemed to be ready to draw out a fourth, hand sneaking around to grasp Vereesa’s throat as she twisted her fingers deeper.

“Oh, _gods_ ,” she choked out, back bowing and hips twisting away from the brutal stimulation, “Jaina stop, stop.”

The fingers stilled, the hand at her throat going lax. She ran her fingers over Vereesa’s shoulders, and even that felt like too much. A whine alerted Jaina to the fact, and Vereesa felt more than she heard Jaina huff out a laugh.

“You’re a mess,” Jaina said affectionately, removing her hands entirely.

Vereesa felt her move away, and she took several moments to haul in deep breaths of air. She felt hot and overstimulated, like every nerve ending on her body was raw and exposed. It was the sweetest sort of torture.

There was a rustle of clothing behind her, and Vereesa forced herself up with a groan. Her legs felt wobbly, unwilling to support her weight, so she leaned heavily against the desk. She watched Jaina dress again and felt the itch to pull her back over, not let her leave the room, just lose herself in this little slice of Proudmoore Keep they’d carved out for themselves.

“C’mere,” she said breathlessly, crooking her fingers.

Jaina looked up, smiling at her. “That’d be a lot more convincing if you didn’t look like you don’t know which way is up.” Still, she moved forward, hands reaching out and then hesitating. “Can I touch you now?”

Vereesa nodded, felt Jaina’s fingers pulling the fabric of her dress back over her shoulders, smoothing out the wrinkles. She still looked a rumpled mess, but her mind was still adrift, not quite all there yet, so she didn’t mind in the slightest.

She closed her eyes as Jaina gently rubbed her fingers over her cheeks, wiping away what she could only assume was the smear of the lipstick.

“Thank you,” Jaina said, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against Vereesa’s, “I feel so much better now.”

“But you didn’t even…” Vereesa gestured vaguely in Jaina’s direction, unwilling to say the words despite what they’d just done.

“I didn’t need to.”

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, and Vereesa raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Okay,” Jaina admitted, “I didn’t _need_ to, but I’d have liked to. You can just make it up to me later.”

That seemed a fair deal, and Vereesa nodded, working at the golden clasp holding Jaina’s cape with clumsy fingers. It wasn’t sitting quite right, though Jaina had done an admirable job of making everything else look pristine. Her hair wasn’t even mussed.

Jaina stayed still, her hands a warm anchor on Vereesa’s hips until Vereesa was satisfied with the drape of the cape.

“I’ll go out first. You can come down afterward. No one will suspect anything. Except for Tandred.”

She smiled, pressing a kiss to Vereesa’s cheek as she turned to walk away. Vereesa felt the world shifting, a terrible need to _keep_ her there running through her chest again. Tonight had been fun, but tomorrow could bring anything with it. Vereesa didn’t know what the Horde was planning, had no idea what their brief lapse in vigilance would allow them to create. It seemed a shame to go in blind without telling Jaina now.

She still feared her love was poison, still feared that Jaina would perish if she knew, but a small, selfish part of Vereesa wanted it. She wanted to tell Jaina, not let her slip away without knowing. An even more selfish part of her knew Jaina wasn’t going to wait around forever. If Vereesa didn’t _say_ something, didn’t make her intentions known, Jaina would find what she needed in the arms of another.

The idea of it was ash in her mouth. Suffering through Kalec had been bad enough, Vereesa couldn’t go through that again. She _still_ hated him.

“Wait,” she gasped, fingers reaching out and grasping Jaina’s sleeve. It hadn’t been a conscious choice, her body acting without her mind’s explicit permission. Oh well. It was out there now.

Jaina paused, tilting her head, brows coming together as she succumbed to Vereesa’s insistent tugging. Her hands anchored on Vereesa’s waist again, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against the fabric of her dress.

“I love you.”

It rushed out of her in a single breath, and she reached out, hands clasping over Jaina’s forearms. It was silly, to be this nervous. Jaina had said she loved her _today_ , and if eleven months hadn’t changed Jaina’s mind from the last time she’d said it, Vereesa was pretty sure this wouldn’t either. Still, she was afraid. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting anxiously on the inside of her lip, not wanting to see whatever expression crossed Jaina’s pretty face.

“Vereesa.” The tone was dry, amused.

She cracked open an eye to see Jaina smiling. It was unrestrained in its beauty, and Vereesa felt her breath leave her in a singular huff. She wanted to see that expression plastered across her face for the rest of her life if she could.

“I know.”

That stopped her staring, and Vereesa blinked, brows furrowing as she blurted out a disbelieving, “What?!”

“I _know_ ,” Jaina laughed, “I’ve known since the first time I said it. It’s been written all over your face for a while.”

Vereesa sputtered incoherently, genuinely shocked that her admission wasn’t more dramatic. Either she had been horribly obvious, or Jaina was just brilliant. She figured it was an even mixture of the two.

“That’s – I was expecting more out of this,” she admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

“If it helps…” Jaina reached out, pressing Vereesa’s open palm over her heart. Vereesa felt it racing, thundering a quick, sharp beat under her hand. “It was really nice to hear it.”

Vereesa’s answering smile was gentle, and she leaned forward, pressing her nose into Jaina’s neck and inhaling deeply. The strong smell of sea spray was still there, but it was muted somehow, blanketed in the scent of Vereesa’s perfume. It sent a wonderful thrill through her, a sharp, possessive stab of want hitting her low in her gut.

“Come on,” Jaina murmured, fingers tapping up her spine, “I don’t want to go down by myself anymore. I’m taking you with me.”

Laughing, Vereesa let herself be pulled along, tugging Jaina back for one last kiss before she threw the door open. Alleria was there, looking startled as she crept noiselessly down the long hallway. Vereesa froze, and felt Jaina clench at her side too.

Her sister’s quick eyes made short work of their close stance, of Vereesa’s rumpled dress and relaxed expression. She went a little green, closing her eyes and swallowing thickly before leveling her stare at Jaina. “Lord Admiral,” she greeted stiffly, “Thank you so much for the invitation.”

Jaina’s cheeks flamed, but she dropped her arm from around Vereesa to fold her hands behind her back. “Of course, Lady Windrunner. Is there something you require of me?” She sounded slightly nervous, and Vereesa couldn’t blame her. Alleria’s stare was unblinking, boring into her face.

“No – ah. Arator mentioned seeing you with Vereesa earlier, and I looked for a while and the both of you were gone. I thought perhaps there was some emergency that could make use of my attention.”

Vereesa winced, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

“I’m sorry to have worried you, Ranger-Captain,” Jaina returned, formal as ever, “There was no emergency. I simply thought Vereesa would like to see some of my home in greater detail.”

Vereesa choked, stifling a groan. It was the flimsiest excuse, especially when all the parties involved knew what had happened.

Alleria glanced at Vereesa, tugging at her collar. “I bet she did,” she drawled, mouth flattening into a thin line as the same vaguely sick look flitted across her face.

“Yes, well,” Jaina began with a sidelong look at Vereesa, “I’ll allow the both of you time to explore more if you should so wish. Ranger-General. Ranger-Captain.”

She offered a stiff bow in their directions, striding away from them with a very visibly red flush climbing up her neck.

“Vereesa,” Alleria sighed, looking after Jaina’s retreating back, “You have the _worst_ kind of type.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, sometimes you just have to thirst for your Lord Admiral gf in peace. Once again, hope you all liked it, and feel free to leave me a comment or kudos if you'd like! I enjoy both!


End file.
